


Public Liability

by helens78



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character of Color, Community: star_trek_flashfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 23rd century; heroes aren't exactly walking the streets. Some of them are busy turning tricks and getting into bar fights, and there's an enterprise out there trying to make sure they don't give themselves away. Or, in other words: Star Trek (reboot) meets Heroes, with the trademark invincible character and a double-team of "one of us, one of them".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Liability

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the fusion challenge on Dreamwidth's star_trek_flashfic community.
> 
> The title comes from the following quote by Richard E. Byrd: _A static hero is a public liability. Progress grows out of motion._
> 
> A note about the warnings: I am not sure it qualifies as "graphic violence", but this story contains a mild accidental but kinda-graphic injury in a non-sexual context.

Pike pulls the aerocar up to the sidewalk just outside Greer's. He glances over at Sulu, who's busy frowning at the double doors. It doesn't look promising; the place is obviously a dive. "You sure about this?"

"Oh, yeah. He's been here the past three nights. Anything happens tonight and people are going to start to notice. Get him out of there."

Sulu nods. "Okay."

He gets out of the car and walks into the bar, sorry he didn't do enough research to figure out what the dress code here is. The leather jacket he's got on is way too new; the pants should be denim, not leather. He's getting looks, and he really doesn't have time for that.

On the other hand...

The target's in the back of the bar, leaning up against it as he tries to talk someone into buying him a drink. He looks up, looks Sulu over head-to-foot, and when Sulu doesn't back away from that once-over, he grins, waiting for Sulu to get to him.

"Hey," he says, once Sulu's there. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Not yet." Sulu pushes almost all the way up into his space, but he stays backed off just enough to give the guy a once-over, too. "But there's no reason you can't get to know me now."

"Hmm." The guy closes what's left of the distance between them and smiles--and this close, it's a great smile. _Damn._ "I'm kinda thirsty. You want to buy me a drink first?"

"How about after?"

The guy thinks it over, shrugs. "Fair enough. I'm Jim."

"Sulu."

Jim's already walking away, though, toward the back instead of the front. Sulu follows, slipping out the so-called "emergency exit" (contrary to the sign, there's no alarm when Jim pushes the door open), and then they're out back.

Damn _twice_. Pike's in the wrong place.

And Jim isn't really interested in letting Sulu pull him around to the front of the building, either; he pushes Sulu up against the back wall of the bar, not even getting to the alley before he reaches down the front of Sulu's pants and gives his cock a squeeze. Sulu grunts and flattens himself against the wall, which isn't very comfortable, all things considered.

Jim just grins at him.

"Moving a litle fast for you?"

"Not enough to make me slow you down." _Yet._

Jim grabs the front of Sulu's jacket and keeps him pinned to the wall; he comes in nice and tight and kisses Sulu hard. He tastes like three beers and a bourbon chaser, and he kisses like an advertisement for paid companions. His hand's still down Sulu's pants, groping, squeezing, not enough room to do much more than that. It's still pretty good, though, and Sulu lets his head drop back against the wall, breathing hard. "Faster," he mumbles.

"Yeah?" Jim pulls his hand back out and gets Sulu's pants unbuttoned, unzipped. He's got room now, and he starts stroking Sulu's cock with a fast, rough rhythm that's got Sulu rocking into Jim's hand in no time.

Which is when Jim's _other_ hand goes exploring under Sulu's jacket, and his fingers brush up against the handle of Sulu's katana.

"What thhhhhhhheeeeeeeee--"

_Slow, slow, damn it, that was way too fucking slow._ Sulu grimaces as he carefully unwraps Jim's time-stalled fingers from the grip they've got on his cock; he slides out from Jim's grasp and gets his clothes back in place. _Slow and sloppy._ Pike isn't going to like that.

Now that Sulu's back behind Jim, he grabs Jim by the collar, puts a hand on Jim's wrist, and lets time flow forward again. Jim hits the wall like a sack of bricks, and Sulu pins Jim's wrist up between his shoulderblades, leaning into the pin with his whole body.

"--fuck," Jim finishes; to him, there was no pause at all. He grunts and tries to move his hand, and there's a loud _snap_ as some joint or another comes out of place.

Sulu winces in sympathy and eases his grip. Big mistake; the minute he does that, Jim's out of there, holding his arm close to his body but gunning down the alley, out towards the street. Sulu growls at himself under his breath--that's _twice_ now Jim's got him caught with his pants down, even if one of those times was metaphorical. He slows time down as Jim hits the street; Pike's out of the car by then, having caught sight of Jim running down the alley, and Sulu comes around and grabs Pike by the shoulder, pulling him out of the timestream, too.

"Rabbiting?" Pike asks. "I could've gotten him to do that on my own."

"Sorry, sir," Sulu says. "He slipped a behind-the-back grip. The sound from whatever joint gave out caught me off-guard."

"You didn't think he'd pop a joint to get away from you? The guy's invincible." Pike takes a slow circuit around Jim, looking him up and down. "But not as bright as he thinks he is. Shoulder's the easy out, but it leaves him off-balance, and he's only got one good arm to work with." He stands right in front of Jim and nods at Sulu, who takes up a position just behind Jim. "Let it go."

Sulu starts time up again, and Jim crashes headlong into Pike. Pike's braced for it; Jim isn't. Jim goes down, again, this time landing on his bad arm and letting out a yell that turns a couple of heads. Pike crouches down next to him, though, and the passers-by keep on going--if the kid needs a hand, Pike has it covered, and it's none of their business, anyway.

"Jim Kirk," Pike says. "In a hurry?"

Jim frowns up at Pike, then looks over his shoulder and sighs when he sees Sulu. "I don't know what you're packing, man, but I barely touched it."

"Hey." Pike reaches out, brushes his fingers over Jim's shoulder, and Jim winces. "You need a hand with that?"

"No, no--" Jim pulls himself upright, all the way up to standing, and grabs hold of his bad arm. "I got it." He shoves it back into place with a low grunt, and Pike nods at him. "So who the hell are you?"

"Somebody who knows better. Which you apparently don't. You keep coming back for more ass-kickings, you really think the people in that bar aren't going to figure out what you are?"

Jim pauses for a moment. He looks back at Sulu again, nods, and fixes his eyes on Pike. "You want to tell me what I am? Is that your deal?"

"Look..." Pike gets close to Jim, lowers his voice--it's the same technique that worked on Sulu, years ago, and he says the same thing he said then. "You've probably had questions about what you are your entire life. If you want them, I've got the answers." He's got Jim's attention, at the very least, and he goes on with the rest of the speech. "You can settle for this. You can settle for a less than ordinary life. But if you feel like you were meant for something better, something special--you can come with us."

It takes Jim a lot longer than it took Sulu; he stays quiet for a long time. But in the end, he nods, and he gets into the car.

_-end-_


End file.
